Megan Wiegel
Gameplay Free Agents Megan isn't one to back down from anything, especially a challenge. Not only is she super competitive but she has friends at each corner. Will Megan use her social game to get to the end? Or will she be the number one target? Battle of the Allies This team is seemingly closer than any of the others teams on this season. Spending time together almost all the time, Megan, Kyle, Adam, and Meagan are prepared to push anyone out of their way to get to the Final Challenge. Will their relationship be strong enough to sustain the backstabbing? Or will these alliances crumble? Free Agents II Coming right off a Challenge win, this fearless and feisty challenge veteran is back for another victory. Not one to flinch when it comes to physical competition or dishing out exactly what she thinks of you it's almost as if this game was made for her. Will this blonde bombshell be able to pull it off? XXX: Warfare Megan has undoubtedly admitted that she cheated on Battle of the Allies to get her team to win. Known for being an outspoken and loud competitor no one dares to cross, she hopes to just slip through and make it right to the Final. Will her strategy work this time around? Or will her opponents see right through her? Invasion This two time challenge winner is one of the fiercest players to have ever played the game. Winning twice doesn't come east to anyone but this veteran has proved that she is a Top Dog and she will do anything to win again. Will this Champ do something no other player has done before and win for the third time? Or will she finally be thrown of the pedestal? Deception Never being sent home once, Megan is ready to keep the streak alive. The only player to have ever won three times knows she's going to be a target but that doesn't mean she'll go down without a fight. This loudmouth veteran is ready to screw anyone over including her allies. Will she come off yet another win? Or will the other players make sure that won't happen again? Rivals II From season after season, Megan has shown no mercy to Bailey. On Free Agents, Megan voted Bailey into the first elimination round. Then on XXX: Warfare Megan's alliance double crossed her and sent her again, and to top it all of Megan rallied and formed another alliance to take her out on Deception! Can these two put their differences aside to finish first? Or will they find a way to screw each other over again? Clash of the Titans Known all around The Challenge world as the biggest competition there is, this veteran has been to more Finals than any of her teammates. Other than her physical strength, she is not afraid to call it how she sees it and her alliances are as solid as they come…or are they? Will this challenge beast be able to shut the haters down once again? Or will they finally have the guts to stand up to her? World War II After a short lived absence, challenge powerhouse is ready to return to the winner's circle. A 3x champion, Megan has solidified her status as one of the most feared players in the game. Having a 5-0 elimination record paying off, but she will have to adjust to the new strategies of the game especially when she's coming in as a mercenary. Eliminations Battle of the Allies XXX: Warfare Invasion Deception World War II Trivia * Megan shares the record for three Challenge seasons won with Willie Riechers and Adam Carr. * Megan holds the record for most eliminations won with six eliminations. * Megan holds the record for going the most seasons without competing in an elimination round with four.